Chapter 662
Chapter 662 is called "Shichibukai Law Vs. Vice Admiral Smoker". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 43 - "Impel Down - New Demon Guard Minochihuahua". Short Summary Tashigi is cut in half by Law. She tells him to kill her, but Law refuses saying that weaklings cannot choose how they die. Law fights with Smoker, while the other Marines escape Law's circle, along with Tashigi's body. Luffy and the others, get Brownbeard to carry them across the tundra after stealing warm clothes, and wonder what happened to Nami and the others. Mone has been spying on Luffy and goes back to headquarters where she explains the situation to her gaseous boss. Meanwhile, Smoker questions Law's reasons for being on Punk Hazard and Law seems to be at a disadvantage until he manages to use his powers to extract Smoker's heart. Smoker falls to the ground, defeated, just as Luffy's group arrives. Luffy recognizes Law and is happy to see him. Long Summary Tashigi falls to the ground after being cut and the soldiers ask if she is ok. Tashigi calls not dying from a cut the worst disgrace. Tashigi tells Law to kill her next time he cuts her. Law asks if doing something so menial makes for a good swordsmen. He then tells her to remember that the weak cannot choose how they die. Tashigi swipes at him but misses due to her sword being cut. Law draws his sword, saying he could cut Tashigi up more if she likes. In response to this, the Marine soldiers shoot at Law. Law uses his power to send the bullets back at them, saying he switched them with the pile of snow where they stood. Law prepares to strike Tashigi. She holds up the nub that is her sword to try and defend, but Smoker intervenes, blocking Law's sword with his jutte. Smoker then uses his ability to get behind Law while still blocking his sword. He grabs Law by the neck and slams him into the snow, pinning him. Smoker is about to drive his jutte into Law's skull. Smoker smashes his jutte into a piece of wood from one of the wrecked ships that Law had switched with his own body. Law reappears behind Smoker and slashes at him with his sword. Smoker intercepts it with his jutte. The backlash from Smoker's block causes Law to cut part of the landscape. One of the ships that was attached to the mountain starts to fall. The soldiers decide to run for it, since they are just getting in the way, grabbing Tashigi's two halves and taking her with them. The scene changes to Luffy's group, who are in the icelands. Luffy tells the group he just heard something and wonders if it was from Sanji's group. He then asks Brownbeard, on whose shoulders he is riding, if he really doesn't know where the rest of his crew is. Brownbeard tells Luffy he won't say anything. Luffy tells him to run faster. Zoro, who is riding on Brownbeard's back with the rest of the party, comments that the guy they are riding has no sense of self reflection. Usopp asks Brook why he is wearing a coat, and Brook tells him it is the feeling that counts. Robin says it would be nice if Nami and the others didn't have their arms fall off from frostbite. The scene changes to inside PH-006, where the boss is having a drink while being told about Smoker and Law's fight by a guard. The boss asks what Law is thinking, since the plan was to drive them out. The guard also tells him that the Straw Hats being held captive had escaped with the children from Biscuits Room and encountered the Marines at the front door, meaning the Marines saw the children, causing the boss to spit out his drink. He then smashes the glass in anger. If Smoker is killed here, then the higher ups at Marineford will become suspicious of the island. The harpy, named Mone, arrives and the boss asks her where she had been. She tells him that the dragon, which belonged to Vegapunk, as well as Brownbeard's centaur unit were defeated. She further explains that the pirates pulled from the ship had friends who were on the burning side of the island, that they have crossed over to the cold side of the island, and will be at the base shortly. Mone mentions that she thought they were strong, but then realized that they were the Straw Hat Pirates, showing the boss a newspaper article about them. This surprises the boss. The scene changes back to Law and Smoker's fight. The soldiers are watching the fight in disbelief while reassembling themselves, having already put Tashigi back together. The soldiers then realize the dire situation they are in. They have no ships and no means of communication. Tashigi slowly gets up, despite protest from soldiers saying she shouldn't move just yet. She remembers and repeats something Smoker told her a long time ago, about how pirates will never change. Smoker flies through debris in smoke form, charging at Law. He tells Law that he never trusted the Shichibukai. Law tells him that was a wise choice as he brings a piece of mountain down on him. Smoker asks Law what use he has for the island, and who is really running the operations. Smoker charges Law with a kick, which he blocks with his sword. He then reappears behind Law and thrusts his jutte at him. Law manages to bring his sword around and block at the last second. Law then asks Smoker what the Marines are scheming. He then has a rock fall between the two of them. Smoker breaks the top part of the rock off with his jutte and Law ducks to avoid being hit, saying they will have to change their location. He then uses a technique called Mes, and actually jabs through the rock to reach Smoker, leaving a square hole in the Marine's chest, while something comes out of his back. Smoker then realizes that Law just removed his heart. Law teleports Smoker's heart above his hand and catches the heart, which is held in a sort of cube, and Smoker collapses. Law walks away, saying he doesn't have to tell Smoker anything. He then hears a voice call out, having seen a warship. The voice then notices Law standing nearby, and Law recognizes Luffy's voice and sees him. Luffy then recognizes Law. Quick References Chapter Notes *Impel Down's Demon Guards are seen for the first time since the timeskip. A new Demon Guard, Minochihuahua, has been added. *Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, and Brook have defeated the centaurs and stolen their clothes. They are also using Brownbeard as a means of transportation around the frozen side of Punk Hazard. *It is revealed that Law and Brownbeard are affiliated with the floating being in charge. *The bird-woman Usopp spotted in Chapter 657 is fully shown and properly introduced; she is revealed to be a harpy named Mone. *The dragon that Luffy's group defeated belonged to Vegapunk. *All the Straw Hats' bounty pictures have been updated, except the ones for Chopper, Robin, and Franky. **Sanji's updated picture simply shows the back of his head. **Usopp's poster now has a full picture of him instead of Sogeking, however, the name Sogeking is still there. *Pictures of Garp, Dragon and Ace can be seen in the newspaper below Luffy's new bounty picture. *The G-5 Marines that were with Smoker manage to escape Law's "room", taking Tashigi with them and reassembling her body as well as their own, although Tashigi's sword still remains separated. *Law reveals a new technique named "Mes", and defeats Smoker with it by literally stealing his heart, which appears to be encased in a cube of some kind. Characters Arc Navigation